Transición
by MCLO
Summary: De cómo Sharon y Andy pasan de ser colegas y amigos a algo más
1. Chapter 1

**Transición**

 _De cómo Sharon y Andy pasaron de colegas y amigos a algo más._

Sharon estaba sentada en el sofá haciendo un poco de zapping cuando sonó su teléfono

"Oye Andy, todo bien?"

"Hola Shar, todo bien sí. Solo llamé para asegurarme de que está bien que pase por ti a las 8 de la mañana, con toda la locura del caso se me olvidó preguntar la hora"

"Oh, pequeño detalle" dijo Sharon con tono divertido "A las 8 es excelente Andy"

"Nos vemos mañana entonces, buenas noches, Shar, que descanses".

Sharon estuvo todo el día en las nubes, sinceramente no es que estuviera nerviosa por salir con Andy, lo habían hecho un millón de veces en un montón de circunstancias distintas y siempre la pasaban genial, estaba nerviosa porque no sabía qué era exactamente lo que ella esperaba de la noche, o hasta donde estaba dispuesta a llegar. Para el mediodía decidió que no se iba a preocupar por ello y que dejaría que las cosas tomaran su curso, en caso de que no fueran como ellos esperaban, siempre iban a seguir siendo muy buenos amigos.

Estaba dándole los últimos toques a su atuendo cuando sonó el timbre, por lo que recogió su abrigo y salió del cuarto. Cuando abrió la puerta se encontró con un Andy sonriente que se acercó y le dió un beso en la mejilla antes de susurrarle al oído "Te ves hermosa Shar" y en ese momento ella supo que se había vestido para agradarle, y no fue una revelación menor, porque más allá de que siempre se vestía pretendiendo causar una buena impresión en el resto, no se consideraba una mujer que necesitara de la aprobación de los demás, siempre se vestía a su gusto y comodidad y sin embargo hoy lo hizo para impresionar, para gustar. Se sonrojó un poco por el cosquilleo placentero que las palabras de Andy generaron en su estómago y le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa antes de decirle que él también se veía muy guapo.

Cuando llegaron a Serve Andy la guió con la mano en la espalda baja hasta su mesa, donde cada uno tomó su asiento correspondiente. Hablaron de todo un poco, anécdotas del trabajo que el otro desconocía, historias de sus hijos, Sharon habló de sus padres y hermanos, una faceta de la vida de Sharon de la que Andy había escuchado poco, conversaron sobre el escuadrón y otras banalidades hasta que sin darse cuenta de habían terminado la cena y el postre y ya era tiempo de volver. La habían pasado tan bien que Sharon se encontró sin querer que terminara la cita todavía, por lo que lo invitó a tomar un café al condominio

"Y el chico?" Fue todo lo que dijo Andy

"Está en un campamento de ajedrez, por eso no lo viste en casa hoy temprano"

"Eres realmente consciente de lo que implica que me invites a tomar café verdad Shar? Porque mira, no me importa esperar todo lo que tú necesites que espere por ti, pero si entro a ese condo hoy de noche, no me voy a ir hasta mañana en la mañana"

"Lo sé, no esperaba menos"

"De acuerdo"

Cuando llegaron al condominio Sharon puso la cafetera y Andy se sentó en la barra del desayuno mientras la observaba preparar el café

"Qué miras?"

"Lo hermosa que eres, Shar, hasta una simple tarea como preparar café te queda bien"

"Qué bobo" dijo Sharon riendo y acercándose para darle un golpe en el brazo, a lo que Andy sujetó su muñeca y la atrajo hacia sí atrapándola por la cintura y colocándola entre sus piernas "solo digo la verdad aquí" dijo dándole un pequeño beso en la nariz y juntando su frente con la suya

"Estoy muy feliz de estar haciendo esto"

"Me alegra mucho que me hayas preguntado para salir, en una cita oficial, quiero decir" dijo con ojos divertidos

"Eso quiere decir que estamos reconociendo que si esto es 'una cita oficial' las 'no citas' que hemos tenido hasta ahora sí parecen citas?"

"Bueno, desde que lo hablamos con Nicole y Rusty el año pasado en Navidad nos he estado prestando atención y pues sí, nos comportamos bastante como en las citas, no crees?"

"Estoy feliz de cumplir cualquier rol en tu vida, pero ciertamente ser con quién tienes citas me llena de un orgullo y regocijo muy especial"

"Oh vamos, que no se te suban los humos a la cabeza" Andy se río de su comentario antes de darle un pequeño pellizco en su cintura y un beso en los labios. Sharon se acercó un poco más enredando una mano en su cabello plateado y poniendo la otra en su hombro a modo de aferrarse a él. Él comenzó a bajar las manos hasta sus piernas para luego iniciar un recorrido ascendente hacia su trasero, el cual acarició por debajo del vestido

"Que osado teniente" dijo Sharon en tono de burla

"Usted me vuelve valiente capitán" contestó Andy suprimiendo la risa y lanzó un gemido cuándo ella le dió un mordisquito en el labio inferior

"Movamos esto a la habitación" ambos sabían que el café quedaría en la cafetera esta noche.

A/N: Bueno, esta es la primera historia que escribo, estoy pensando en seguir escribiendo y subiendo capítulos pero aún no lo sé. Ojalá les haya gustado y espero su respuesta. Cariños😊


	2. Chapter 2

Sintió el tacto de unos dedos que descendían por su espalda hasta toparse con el borde de la sábana enrollada en sus caderas para luego dirigirse a ese lugar detrás de su rodilla en el que Andy había descubierto la noche anterior que tenía muchas cosquillas. Soltó una pequeña risita antes de mover su rostro y abrir un ojo y observar el reloj de su mesilla de noche que indicaba que eran las 8 AM

"Espero que tengas una muy buena razón para despertarme temprano en mi día libre, teniendo en cuenta que no dejaste que me durmiera hasta muy entrada la madrugada" Andy no pudo evitar reírse de su cara y humor mañanero

"Sí bueno, sobre eso, pensé que agradecerías que nos levantáramos antes de que llegara el chico, además todavía tenemos que hablar sobre cómo nos vamos a manejar en el trabajo y todas esas reglas que tanto te gustan"

"Quién hubiera dicho que Andy Flynn iba a ser la voz de la razón algún día" dijo ella con tono sarcástico

"Ya ves, puedo ser responsable cuando quiero cariño" murmuró Andy guiñándole un ojo y dándole una palmadita en el trasero "Venga, es hora de levantarse, tengo el desayuno hecho en la cocina"

"Mmm.. si me hubieras dicho que venías con desayuno y todo te habría invitado a salir yo antes" dijo Sharon riendo mientras se levantaba de la cama y se ponía la bata que Andy le estaba ofreciendo

Sharon se dirigió a la cocina con Andy pisándole los talones y ambos se sentaron en la mesa del comedor uno al lado del otro. Se sorprendió de lo bien que la conocía, le había hecho un solo panqueque y había puesto un poco de miel pero sin excederse, había puesto un cuenco con frutas al lado y una taza de café caliente, además de unas tortitas que suponía había salido a comprar porque ciertamente ella no las tenía en casa antes. Le generó una emoción abrazadora pensar que se había despertado antes solo para agasajarla

"Mmm...esto está delicioso Andy, muchas gracias"

"Casi tanto como tú, pero bueno, no hay nada que se te equipare" dijo él con una sonrisa haciéndola sonrojarse

"Muy gracioso. Hablemos sobre todas esas cosas que dijiste que debíamos hablar"

"Bien, te escucho, supongo que la mayoría de las cosas las vamos a hacer a tu manera porque soy consciente de que en realidad serías tú quien acarrearía con el peso de las cosas si no fueran bien. Yo estoy contento con seguir tus normas en el trabajo, pero fuera del mismo quiero dejar claro que ya no soy tu subordinado y por ende no habrán puestos de superioridad, sé que los dos somos muy dominantes y muy tercos y yo prometo darte siempre tu espacio y lugar, pero deseo que tú hagas lo mismo conmigo. Todo lo que sea externo al trabajo lo discutiremos y resolveremos en conjunto, mientras sepas eso y lo aceptes, yo estoy bien con todo lo demás"

"Oh Andy, jamás se me ocurriría pasar sobre tí en ningún aspecto de nuestra relación, estoy muy contenta de estar aquí y de verdad quiero hacerlo funcionar. Por supuesto que discutiremos todo, por ahora creo que lo mejor es esperar a que Taylor vuelva del congreso para lanzar la noticia, incluso a Rusty, quizá deberíamos volver a llamarnos Capitán y Teniente y comportarnos de la mejor manera hasta poder aclarar este asunto con Taylor, es necesario que en casos como éste se avise al oficial superior antes que a nadie, entonces dejémoslo entre nosotros hasta que él vuelva y luego se lo anunciamos tanto al equipo como a Rusty, estás de acuerdo?"

"Claro que sí" dijo él dándole un pequeño beso en la comisura de la boca cuando ella le sonrió

"Bien, queda más que claro que en el trabajo nada de demostraciones de este tipo"

"Clarísimo capitán. Ahora, que te parece si yo limpio todo aquí mientras tú te vistes y luego vamos a dar un paseo y comprar algunas cosas para el almuerzo de hoy?"

"Veo que ya tienes todo el día planeado"

"No es eso, solo quiero disfrutar de tu compañía un poco más antes de que llegue Rusty y yo tenga que irme"

"Me parece excelente, me doy una ducha rápida y salgo enseguida" dijo ella levantándose con un saltito y dándole un beso en la mejilla antes de dirigirse hacia su habitación.

Pasearon todo el resto de la mañana hasta que el sol se hizo demasiado fuerte para ser tolerable y decidieron ir a comprar las cosas para el almuerzo.

Hicieron el almuerzo en conjunto, pero la receta era de Andy por lo que Sharon tuvo que adaptarse a seguir sus órdenes y estar a su disposición. Se sonreían, a veces se daban algún cariño, un beso, un toque, una palmada en el trasero…

Cuando terminaron el almuerzo fue Sharon la que limpió esta vez y luego se pusieron a ver una película antes de que Andy tuviera que irse

"A qué hora llega el niño?"

"Alrededor de las 10 tengo que ir a buscarlo al colegio, es temprano aún"

"No lo estaba preguntando porque quiera irme, sólo quería saber cuánto tiempo tengo"

"Y se puede saber para qué?"

"Es que se me acaba de ocurrir un juego" dijo Andy con cara de suficiencia mientras se iba irguiendo sobre Sharon y se acercaba para darle besos en el cuello

"Qué juego vendría a ser ese?" Preguntó ella riendo mientras se recostaba en el sofá

"Ya que quieres que volvamos a decirnos Teniente y Capitán yo creo que debemos practicar, entonces tú dices las órdenes y yo las cumplo mientras nos llamamos teniente y capitán, qué te parece?" A Sharon le dió gracia la cara que hacía subiendo y bajando las cejas, como incitándola, y riendo puso sus brazos alrededor de su cuello mientras se acercaba y le susurraba en el oído

"Me encanta su idea teniente, por qué no empieza por desvestirse?"

A/N: Aquí está el segundo capítulo, espero que lo disfruten y háganme saber si para el próximo prefieren que hable desde el punto de vista de Andy o siga explorando a Sharon. Gracias por sus comentarios tan amables. Cariños?


	3. Capítulo 3

"Rusty, voy a salir un rato, vuelvo tarde, no tienes que esperarme. Asegúrate de hacer la tarea y no te acuestes muy tarde, bueno?" Dijo Sharon tomando su bolso y las llaves mientras se acercaba a un beso en la cabeza a un Rusty sentado en su sofá

"Mmm ... okey, puedo preguntar a dónde vas? Está todo bien?"

"Oh, Sisi, todo está bien, solo voy a salir un rato con Andrea, nos vemos luego", dijo Sharon cerrando la puerta antes de que Rusty tuviera tiempo de responderle.

Cuando Andy abrió la puerta se sorprendió de ver a Sharon allí

"Oye, todo está bien?"

"Sí, solo necesitaba verte, todavía estoy arreglando mis emociones sobre el caso de hoy, no sé cómo sentirme respectoa esta mujer, es difícil no ponerme en su lugar y entender por qué hizo lo que hizo más allá allá de que sé que no hizo las cosas de la manera correcta, simplemente no lo sé"

"Bueno, Sharon, frena ahí. Es todo un lío ese que tienes en tu mente. ¿Qué te parece una taza de té y un pastel de manzana que tengo mientras charlamos? Ven, pasa" dijo Andy dándole un pequeño beso en la cabeza mientras entraban

"Lo siento, estoy un poco loca al respecto y necesito hablar con alguien que me entienda" dijo Sharon sentándose en uno de los taburetes de la barra del desayuno

"Y yo estoy muy feliz de ser esa persona cariño, ni lo dudes. Ahora, dime lo que atormenta esa cabeza tuya"

"Me confunde el hecho de que cierta parte de mí esté contenta porque ella no haya ido presa, entiendes? Teniendo en cuenta todo el contexto que la llevó a cometer el asesinato no puedo sentirme mal por ello, a pesar de que está mal que no me sienta mal, porque, qué clase de policía me convierte el lhecho de que me sienta, en cierto, forma feliz de que un asesino esté libre, sean cuales sean las circunstancias que lo llevaron a cometer el asesinato? No lo sé, estoy confundido con mis emociones aquí "

"Oh Shar, esto es parte de nuestro trabajo nena, a veces simplemente te encuentras con criminales a los que puedes llegar a entender y tener cierto grado de simpatía, te pones en el lugar de ellos y entiendes que si estuvieras en su lugar probablemente harías lo mismo o algo similar, y eso no te convierte en peor policía, simplemente te hace humano. Vamos, no estamos hablando de un pobre hombre aquí, era un violador, y no estoy justificando el accionar de ella, simplemente pienso en lo que le dijimos al fiscal hoy, se hizo una especie de "justicia" ella va a tener que acarrear por el resto de su vida con las consecuencias de la violación y el hecho de que su hijo es producto de dicha violación, ese me parece el peor castigo que puede recibir nunca"

"Dios, siento que te adoro en estos momentos. No sabes lo genial que sientes esto, saber que puedo venir y que vas a estar aquí para prepararme un té, darme un pastel delicioso, escucharme e intercambiar conmigo, es maravilloso Andy, sin tener en cuenta lo mucho que me entiendes y confortas. Gracias por esto "

"Cuando quieras nena, ¿por qué no movemos esto al living y vemos una película o algo así?"

"Me encantaría, tengo un par de horas antes de tener que volver a casa, le dije a Rusty que iba a salir con Andrea. ¿Quién iba a decir que le mentiría a mi hijo cómo a un adolescente que le miente a su madre" Dijo Sharon mientras se sentaba en el sofá y se acurrucaba en el costado de Andy.

"Ni lo menciones, eso de llamarte capitán todo el día me estuvo volviendo loco. Sin mencionar que tuve a Provenza en mi espalda preguntando por qué de repente recordamos nuestros rangos otra vez" dijo Andy con voz de fastidio antes de encender la tele y buscar algo que les gustara a los dos

Ese momento se sintió perfecto, los dos simplemente sentados, abrazos buscando algo para ver en conjunto como una pareja cualquiera. Se sintió tan natural que Sharon supo que sus barreras se derribaban poco a poco y que estaba cayendo completamente y sin remedio por Andy Flynn.

A / N: Aquí está el tercer capítulo, espero que les agrade. Recién leí unos comentarios sobre que el traductor cambia los pronombres personales él / ella, por lo que traté de poner el nombre de quién habla y crea el diálogo de la manera que quede fluído con la esperanza de que sea más fácil de entender. Lo siento si no lo conseguí, simplemente estoy tratando de que se pueda entender cuando se traduzca y a la vez tenga sentido cuando se lee en español. Saludos


	4. Chapter 4

'Hoy es el día' Decía el mensaje que recibió Sharon al despertarse esa mañana, y sí, hoy era el día, hoy anunciarían a Taylor su relación y más tarde al equipo y Rusty. Se prometió que no iba a estar nerviosa pero eso era casi imposible, sabía que no existen reglas que establezcan que alguno debe de cambiarse de división a no ser que su relación genere conflictos en el balance y la armonía del escuadrón, y sabía que ella y Andy manejarían las cosas de la mejor manera, pero ciertamente anunciar una relación con uno de sus subordinados significaba que le estarían atrás y no hay cosa que odie más que el hecho de que la estén vigilando.

Cuando llegó a la oficina y vió a Andy sentado en su escritorio haciendo algo en la computadora no pudo evitar sonreír, sentía un cosquilleo de expectación en su estómago mientras se iba acercando. Él pareció darse cuenta de su presencia y levantó la vista de lo que estaba haciendo para mirarla a ella y sonreírle antes de ponerse de pie y seguirla a su oficina

"Cómo estás?" Dijo Andy ni bien cerró la puerta, no tuvo que preocuparse por las persianas porque aún estaban cerradas

"Bien, bien. Ya llegó Taylor?"

"Aún no se ha aparecido por aquí. Estoy muy feliz de estar haciendo esto Sharon, Provenza lleva preguntándome toda la mañana que me pasa que no paro quiero y yo ya quiero gritarle que estoy ansioso y feliz porque vamos a esclarecer lo nuestro ante todos"

"Me encanta tu emoción, pero todo a su debido tiempo, deja que hable con Taylor primero"

"No se me ocurriría arruinar esto ahora nena" susurró Andy acercándose y poniendo sus manos en las caderas de Sharon

"Dijimos que nada de acercamientos en la oficina"

"Sí, bueno, está todo cerrado y yo solo pido un pequeño beso de buenos días"

"Por qué será que no puedo resistirme a tí" dijo Sharon sonriendo mientras le daba un gasto beso antes de separarse y echarlo de la oficina.

El día había ido un poco desastroso, cuando algún apareció Taylor lo hizo con este agente del FBI que pensaba que era gracioso y ellos no tuvieron la oportunidad de hablar acerca de su nueva relación. Luego todo se había vuelto una locura con el FBI culpando a los padres de la desaparición de su hijo y todos los demás problemas, Sharon odiaba que le tomaran del pelo, y este caso había sido eso, pusieron a un detective del FBI poco profesional y nada serio a "trabajar" con ellos pero en realidad ellos tuvieron que "cuidarlo" y controlar que no armara un lío, lo que terminó haciendo cuando convocó la rueda de prensa con sus acusaciones, menos mal que era demasiado egocéntrico para compartir el crédito de la investigación, porque habrían quedado todos muy mal parados.

Lo bueno de todo esto fue la complicidad que surgió entre Andy y ella, el hecho de tener un secreto, algo que solo ellos dos sabían y de tener un objetivo en común, algo que iban a hacer en conjunto para el final del día, generó una complicidad entre ambos que ella adoraba, y esperaba que no desapareciera después de que todo el mundo supiera lo suyo.

Anunciarle a Taylor que ahora eran una pareja fue un poco engorroso, no podían culparlo por tomárselo como una sorpresa, ellos no solían llevarse muy bien y ciertamente sus estilos son totalmente opuestos, es difícil imaginarlos juntos, incluso para ella, pero dentro de todo su reacción estuvo bien y ahora solo les quedaba anunciarlo al equipo y a Rusty. Decidieron que Sharon lo hablaría primero con Rusty, esta noche en su casa, y luego los dos lo comunicarían al equipo. Sharon no sabía que estaba tan nerviosa por hablar de esto con Rusty hasta que se encontró en la cocina de su casa buscando la manera correcta de abordar el tema. Decidió que lo iba a hacer de una forma casual y sin vergüenza, ya que no le estaba pidiendo permiso a Rusty para salir con Andy, simplemente le iba a avisar que algunas cosas cambiarían

"Mmm..no tenemos un plan, y creo que deberíamos establecer uno" dijo Sharon un poco vacilante mirando a Rusty

"Un plan sobre qué?" preguntó él un poco confundido

"Invitados nocturnos en el condominio?"

"Sharon, realmente no necesito hablar sobre esto ahora mismo"

"Lo entiendo, pero, viéndolos a tí y a TJ juntos creo que es necesario que lo discutamos"

"Oh Dios mío, por favor, qué le pasa a todo el mundo con TJ? Quiero decir, Patrice prácticamente me preguntó sobre una doble cita hoy temprano. Escucha, TJ es solo un amiga, y sinceramente lo último en lo que estoy pensando es en invitarlo a pasar la noche conmigo…"

"No estoy hablando sobre tus invitados nocturnos, estoy hablando de los míos" lo cortó Sharon al ver que estaba llevando las cosas en el camino incorrecto. El rostro de Rusty cambió un poco asombrado por lo que Sharon continuó "Es posible que Andy se quede a pasar la noche ahora y en un futuro"

"Espera, qué? Pensé que las cosas iban mal entre ustedes ya que comenzaron a llamarse teniente y capitán nuevamente"

"Oh no, eso era porque Taylor estaba fuera por una conferencia, y antes de que la relación tuviera ningún futuro debía informarla a mi supervisor inmediato"

"Tendría que haber sabido que incluso para algo como esto tendrías pelotas. Bueno, discútelo todo lo que quieras con Taylor, yo no estoy interesado en oír al respecto" dijo Rusty tomando sus cosas y levantándose de la mesa

"Rusty, creo que estás teniendo la reacción incorrecta aquí, podrías estar feliz por mí"

"Puedo estar feliz por tí y disgustado por él al mismo tiempo. Oh Dios mío, voy a levantarme un día para encontrar a Andy Flynn en bata y calzoncillos" dijo Rusty riendo incrédula mente

"Quizás" dijo Sharon sonriendo "Tú fuiste el primero en hacerme notar que estaba saliendo con él!"

"Lo hice, pero no pensé que él podría gustarte!" Reclamó Rusty a lo que Sharon se encogió de hombros. "Si es lo que quieres, está bien. Buenas noches Sharon…¡Espero que sepas lo que estás haciendo!"

"¡Lo hago!...lo hago"

A/N: Bueno, aquí traigo el cuarto capítulo. Espero que estén disfrutando de la historia, les agradezco mucho los comentarios, háganme saber que piensan hasta ahora. Traje este diálogo entre Sharon y Rusty de una de las escenas eliminadas porque en verdad amé este intercambio, es una lástima que no haya salido en el programa.

PD: hubo un problema que realmente no sé cuál es y todas las palabras se cambiaron a símbolos y números por lo que tuve que subir nuevamente el capítulo 4, gracias a quién me avisó del problema y prometo revisar que quede bien subido para el futuro. Besos y amor para ustedes!


	5. Chapter 5

Con todo lo del caso y la presencia del hermano de Mariana Wallace, mejor conocida como Alice, no habían tenido oportunidad de hablar con el equipo respecto al cambio en su relación, y tuvieron que resignarse a que no era algo que fuera a suceder hoy.

Ciertamente le había encantado la forma en que Andy había manejado la situación con Gustavo Wallace, liberaba una parte del estrés contenido, servía para ganarse a Rusty (aunque él se mostrara renuente), y le confirmaba a Sharon lo maravilloso que Andy podía llegar a ser, además de que le recordaba que siempre estaba ahí cuando ella lo necesitaba respaldándola en todo momento. Tenía muchos deseos de ser ella quien lo buscara y robara un momento para ellos, pero teniendo en cuenta que había sido quién había insistido en "cero demostraciones excesivas en el lugar de trabajo", no tenía mucho sentido que lo hiciera. Por lo que aquí se encontraba, en el estacionamiento de la oficina al lado del auto de Andy esperando a que él llegara de dónde sea que se haya metido

"Hey, aquí estás, te estuve buscando como loco" dijo Andy sacándola de sus cavilaciones mientras se acercaba hacia dónde estaba

"Sí bueno, te estaba esperando" contestó Sharon cambiando un peso de un pie al otro sintiendo que la expectación era demasiada

"Sucede algo?" Preguntó Andy mientras colocaba las manos en sus caderas

"Bueno sí, sucede que eres el sujeto más genial del planeta aparte de un novio maravilloso y que en verdad, en verdad, te extraño. Hace semanas que no tenemos un momento para nosotros, a solas, ya sabes a qué me refiero" contestó ella mientras se pegaba un poco más a él escondiendo la cara en el hueco de su cuello por la vergüenza

"Para, para, para...acaso tú, Sharon Raydor, estás diciendo que extrañas tener sexo conmigo?" La sonrisa se notaba en la voz de Andy y Sharon no pudo más que darle un pequeño golpecito con la mano en el brazo

"Bueno, no es sólo el sexo, es todo. Salir a cenar, mirar una peli, ir a un juego, lo que sea, simplemente el tiempo de ocio contigo, ya sabes, como pareja y no en un ámbito laboral. Eres un compañero maravilloso, no me malinterpretes, solo que hoy hubo un montón de veces en las que simplemente quise tomarte y besarte o darte un abrazo y no pude porque no estábamos en una situación privada y todo esto no sucedería si tuviéramos un tiempo real para pasar juntos y no momentos robados en el estacionamiento del trabajo" dijo Sharon temiendo sonar un poco intensa

"Oh Shar, tú sabes que a mí esta situación me molesta tanto o más que a tí, pero fuiste tú la que dijo que había que mantener las cosas profesionales, y ciertamente no puedo culparte por eso. Qué te parece si planeamos una escapada este fin de semana? Estoy seguro de que Taylor nos lo va a dar libre porque están pagando muchas horas extras y hay que reducir gastos. Además seguramente para el fin de semana el caso haya concluído. Podemos ir a donde quieras, alquilar una habitación de hotel un par de días y olvidarnos del mundo"

"Suena maravilloso, gracias. Escoge tú el lugar y avísame si necesitas que cubra algún gasto" dijo Sharon mientras estiraba el cuello para darle un dulce beso en los labios

"Esta escapada la invito yo" dijo él sonriendo mientras la acercaba un poco más y enterraba la cara en su cabello "Gracias Sharon, por decirme cómo te sientes y hablar conmigo. Sé que no es fácil exponerse así ante alguien más y quiero que sepas que lo valoro mucho. Yo también te extraño mucho, en todos los sentidos y adoro poder pasar tiempo contigo"

Sharon le dió un beso en el cuello y otro en los labios antes de separarse y sonreír "Te sigo en mi coche porque tengo que ir a buscar a Rusty a tu casa"

"Bueno" dijo él tomándola para un último beso antes de acompañarla hasta su auto y abrirle la puerta del conductor.

A/N: es un poco corto, lo siento, prometo actualizar en cuanto antes y espero que el próximo sea más extenso. Se me ocurrió plantear que fuera Sharon la que sugiriera un acercamiento porque siempre vemos a Andy yendo detrás de Sharon y en mi concepción de pareja creo que debe de ser un poco más equilibrado, ya saben, algo de las dos partes. Además quería explorar una faceta un poco más vulnerable de Sharon Raydor en el aspecto amoroso, porque nos la mostraron súper expuesta con Rusty pero nunca siendo tan sincera y abierta con Andy, solo hacia el final y en circunstancias muy tristes.

Gracias por los comentarios, espero ansiosa que me digan que les parece este capítulo y prometo actualizar a la brevedad. Cariños😚


	6. Chapter 6

Advertencia: clasificación M por contenido sexual. Si no te gusta este tipo de contenido por favor lee los demás capítulos y evita este. Gracias!

Habían resuelto el caso y, cómo Andy había predicho, Taylor les había dado el fin de semana libre, lo que les permitía escaparse a su fin de semana romántico.

"Cualquier cosa que suceda sabes que puedes llamarme, no importa la hora ni nada estaré aquí enseguida" dijo Sharon a Rusty mientras agarraba su maleta y bolso

"Sí mamá, sé que estarás aquí en seguida, lo has dicho un millón de veces prácticamente" contestó él poniendo los ojos en blanco "Por qué no puedes decirme dónde vas a estar?" Preguntó curioso mientras la acompañaba hasta el ascensor

"A decir verdad...porque no sé a dónde voy" dijo Sharon con voz vencida "Andy no quiso decirme, y creéme hice todo lo que estaba en mi mano para sonsacar la información"

"Bien, un chico simplemente no quiere oír a su madre decir ese tipo de cosas" dijo Rusty con cara de horror

"Fuiste tú el que llevó esa mente podrida por el mal camino. Te avisaré cuando llegue así te paso el teléfono del hotel y el número de habitación. Pórtate bien, no hagas locuras, el teniente Provenza vendrá a verte en un rato, no tienes por qué irte con él si no quieres. Te amo" anunció Sharon al tiempo que subía el ascensor

"Yo también te amo mamá" dijo Rusty con cara divertida mientras veía cerrarse las puertas del ascensor

"En verdad no vas a decirme a dónde vamos?" Preguntó Sharon un poco indignada por tener que insistir

"Nena, te dije que era una sorpresa, si te digo dejará de ser una sorpresa"

"No soy muy fan de las sorpresas"

"Ya me dí cuenta, tendrás que irte acostumbrando, estoy lleno de sorpresas" dijo Andy subiendo y bajando las cejas sugestivamente generando que Sharon se carcajeara inevitablemente

"Gracias por esto Andy"

"Oh no hay nada que agradecer, en realidad no lo hago por el simple hecho de ser un buen novio, es mi parte egoísta que desea tenerte para sí sin compartir tu atención con nadie más"

Cerca de una hora después llegaron al hotel 'Casa del Mar' en Santa Mónica. Cuando llegaron a la habitación Sharon se giró hacia Andy y colocó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de él mientras él la tomaba por las caderas acercándola un poco más a su cuerpo

"Esto es maravilloso Andy" dijo ella pasando su nariz por el cuello de él

"Solo lo mejor para mi chica" declaró Andy bajando su rostro para capturar los labios de ella. Sharon profundizó el beso poniéndose imposiblemente más cerca de él por lo que Andy la levantó en el aire dispuesto a llevarlos a ambos a la cama. La dejó sobre el colchón y se acostó junto a ella abrazándola a la vez que cubría su rostro y cuello con tiernos besos "Todavía no entiendo qué clase de poder ejerces sobre mí Sharon, pero pienso en tí todo el tiempo, me siento feliz sólo de pensar en tu sonrisa o en tus besos, me calmo con sólo escuchar tu voz, me levanto de buen humor si sé que te voy a ver. Eres maravillosa" sus palabras dejaron a Sharon sin aliento y lo miró a los ojos para luego sonreírle y abrazarlo un poco más fuerte mientras rodeaba su cadera con sus piernas

"Te necesito, te necesito ahora"

"Qué necesitas nena?"

"A tí, tus besos, tus caricias. Necesito que me hagas el amor y luego hacértelo yo a tí"

"Tus deseos son órdenes para mí"

Estaban mirando la tele acostados en la cama, Andy apoyado sobre el respaldo y Sharon recostada en su pecho. Estaban desnudos, porque se habían quedado acostados todo el día ya que éste era el último antes de que tuvieran que volver a casa. Andy tenía sus brazos rodeando a Sharon y una mano posada en su cintura mientras que la otra se encontraba debajo de su seno. Comenzó a mover los dedos de esa mano casualmente, cómo sin querer, generando que Sharon se pusiera un poco inquieta

"Pasa algo? No te gusta la película?" Dijo él conteniendo la risa

"La película está muy bien, solo que alguien no me deja concentrarme" apostilló ella mordiéndose el labio mientras se reacomodaba. Andy dejó quieta la mano por un segundo antes de abarcar todo su seno con la misma y pasar el dedo pulgar por el pezón, lo que generó un inevitable gemido por parte de Sharon. Luego movió su otra mano hacia el seno derecho y capturó el pezón entre el dedo índice y pulgar a lo que Sharon respondió inclinándose un poco más hacia atrás y soltando un lamento cuando él dejó de jugar con sus pechos

"Quieres que siga?" Dijo él pasando su lengua por el cuello de ella y mordiéndole el lóbulo de la oreja

"Ya sabes que sí" dijo ella soltando un bufido

"Pídemelo entonces" contraatacó él presionando sus manos en el bajo vientre de ella

"Quiero que me toques" contestó ella agitándose debajo de él

"Ya te estoy tocando cariño, tienes que ser un poco más específica" susurró él en su oído mientras trataba círculos en su piel

"Quiero que me hagas sentir placer, quiero correrme" dijo ella con voz baja. Andy la besó en el hombro antes de volver a dirigir sus manos a sus pechos, los tomó y jugó con ellos, los estrujó, pasó el dedo por la aureola, toqueteó sus pezones, los pellizcó en el momento justo generando un escozor placentero. Luego bajó sus manos hacia sus piernas, le acarició los muslos, la sujetó con fuerza, le hizo suaves cosquillas en la parte interna de los muslos y atrás de la rodilla, acomodó sus piernas a su antojo y la dejó expuesta a sus caricias. Una vez que Sharon estuvo con las piernas separadas a la espera de sus caricias Andy retiró la sábana dejándola al descubierto

"Me encanta mirarte cuando estás así de encendida, se te sonroja la piel y te encuentras muy susceptible a cada una de mis caricias" le dijo Andy al oído mientras le recorría el cuerpo con las manos. Pasó un dedo por su vagina y notó lo húmeda que estaba, le separó los labios y dibujó el contorno de los mismos

"Estás muy mojada nena, quieres que te toque? Pídeme que te toque cariño"

"Por favor Andy…" dijo Sharon conteniendo la respiración cuando él puso un dedo sobre su clítoris. Andy sonrió ante su reacción y buscó su boca para besarla mientras jugaba con su vulva y sus pechos. Le dijo cosas al oído, como lo hermosa que era y lo mucho que le gustaba darle placer hasta que Sharon no pudo más y se corrió en su mano mientras él la llenaba de besos y caricias hasta que se calmó y se quedaron abrazados por mucho rato.

A/N: aquí les dejo este nuevo capítulo. Ojalá lo disfruten y espero no haberle faltado el respeto a nadie ni haber hecho sentir incómodo u ofendido a ninguno de ustedes, la sexualidad es un tema muy delicado de tratar porque es muy íntimo y todos tenemos distintas maneras de verla, sentirla y vivirla. Traté de redactar las cosas de la forma más limpia y prolija posible. Gracias por continuar con esta historia, hasta el próximo saludo. Cariños ?


End file.
